Ours
by silverfox9947
Summary: Sasuke wasn't the only one who got possessive over their blond. Sakura x Naruto, with a large hint of Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto. Warning: Naruto molestation


Sakura's eyes twitch, her fist clenched, and she was afraid that her face was going to freeze into a permanent scowl. People passing by shot her glances of worry, before quickly scurrying away in fear of the growing death aurora that surrounded her. The store owner was afraid of losing customers, but he knew better than to ask the growling pink haired girl to leave. He liked his job, and his head, just fine, thank you. And what has caused the normally sugar sweet woman to be staring death at anyone and everyone? An energetic and happy blond named Naruto.

Or actually, the girl hanging onto Naruto's arm, to be more precise.

Sakura tried taking a calming breath. '_It won't do to freak out in the store._' She tried to remind herself, '_It's just a stupid girl being… stupid. You know Naruto would never do anything. Why are you getting jealous?_'

But Sakura couldn't stop the narrowing of her eyes when the girl _ran her hand down Naruto's chest_! "That bitch!" Sakura growled, crushing the oranges that had the misfortune to be in her hand at the time. And when the girl had the audacity to smirk at where Sakura was standing, the soda that sat in her other hand met the same fate. "That cunning, arrogant, bitch!"

If Sasuke had been there, he would have destroyed the girl already, making her name a shame to all who knew her. The Uchiha was widely known for being supper possessive about both his lovers, sometimes making it impossible for anyone but their closest friends to talk to them, but he was away on a business trip. This girl must have known that and decided to take advantage of the fact.

Too bad for her that she didn't know that Sakura's possessive side was just as big as Sasuke's. Smirking so dark that it made even Naruto gulp in fear, who was use to how his lovers acted, Sakura made her way towards the both of them.

"Hello Naruto. Would you like to introduce your _friend_ to me?" Friend was spat out and the girl stiffened.

"My name's Hinata Hyuga, though why it concerns you, I have no idea." The girl, Hinata, sniffed before turning her attention back to Naruto as if dismissing Sakura. Sakura's smirk turned dangerous and he green eyes flashed. For Naruto's part, he was praying to any god that would listen to get him out of there.

"Oh, Naruto, dear, did you not tell her?" Sakura turned her attention to Naruto too. She felt a bit satisfied at the way Naruto scowled at her, picking up on what she was accusing him.

"Actually, _dea_r, I did. Hinata just refuses to believe me." Naruto said, crossing his arms. He had a feeling how this was going to go. Luckily, or unlucky depending on your view, for Hinata, Sasuke wasn't here. But while the Uchiha just settled for ruining people's lives, Sakura liked to play games. Games that embarrass and arouse Naruto at the same time.

"Oh." That one word sounded so sweet and innocent that it just confirmed for Naruto that something bad was going to happen in the next few minutes. "You don't believe we're lovers?"

Hinata sneered at her. "I know you aren't. Everyone knows Naruto Uzumaki is dating Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura just laughed. "Wow, you are stupid!" Sakura again smirked at the other girl as Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Everyone also knows that Naruto Uzumaki is dating Sakura Haruno, which is me, and I'm also dating Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto has two lovers, idiot." Sakura said that last part disdainfully.

Hinata's eyes widened as she turned back to Naruto. "Really, you're dating both of them?"

Naruto palmed the back of his head and nervously smiled at Hinata. "Yeah." He wasn't ashamed of his relationship, in fact he was the first one to announce it to the newspapers, but he was worried about what was going to happen next. Either the girl will get disgusted, which will make Sakura mad or…

"Your soooo kinky!" Hinata squealed, hugging his arm tighter and pressing her breast closer. "I bet you could think off a kinds of dirty stuff to do to me." She purred out.

'_Or she'll take it the complete opposite way, which just makes Sakura madder._' Naruto thought, glancing at Sakura in worry, while also trying to shake Hinata off.

Both of them stopped at Sakura's low laugh though, instinct telling them that maybe they should run. "Oh, you're right. Naruto is kinky." Sakura walked up to them, looking like a stalking lioness, and roughly pushed Hinata away. "For instance, did you know that Naruto likes to be dominated? And not just by Sasuke." Sakura grabbed Naruto's shirt and forced him to bend down so she could slam her lips against his. Prying his mouth open, Sakura's tongue darted in to touch any place she could.

Sakura's hands weren't idle either. Keeping their mouths together, Sakura slammed Naruto against the wall, letting her hands wonder where they wanted. One slowly slid down his chest, only to go under his shirt and slide right back up so she could play with his nipple. The other drew patterns into his back till she reached his butt. Giving it a slap and a squeeze, Sakura slid a finger over the crack, knowing how sensitive Naruto was there. It wasn't long before the blonde was panting and moaning into their kiss.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Hinata gaping at them before running away, tears in her eyes. Making a noise of appreciation, Sakura now focused all her attention on molesting Naruto. She had to let the other shoppers know that the blonde was taken after all.

Naruto groaned when the hand on his butt slowly slid around his hip to cup him through his jeans. Sakura broke the kiss so she could lick a path up to his ear.

"You like this Naruto, don't you. Me controlling you." Sakura nipped his ear lobe and smirked at the low moan Naruto let out. "Hinata was right, you are kinky. But only for me. Only for Sasuke. You're ours, Naruto, no one else." Sakura grinned as Naruto started thrusting against his hand, seeking friction. Pulling her hand away, she shushed his groan of frustration. "Tell me, Naruto, who do you belong to?"

"Oh god." Naruto whimpered, tilting his head as Sakura kissed her way to his neck. "Yours, you and Sasuke. I'm yours."

"Good boy." Sakura purred, pulling away from the hickey she was working on to look into lustful blue eyes. "That's right, you're ours. Always have been, always will be." Giving one last bite to that tan neck, loving the way her teeth left marks, Sakura pulled away completely. "Come on, we have to finish shopping." With that, Sakura left, a lot happier than when she had arrived.

Naruto slowly slid down the wall, panting and embarrassed, and looked disbelieving at his pink haired lover. "I really have to work on their possessiveness." was all he said before he got back up and turned back to the shopping list he had been working on before he had acquired the annoying girl.

~A Few Weeks Later~

Sakura and Naruto were walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand. They had just come back from a movie, something Sasuke refused to see, so they were enjoying the short time they had alone together.

Suddenly, Naruto spotted someone who looked oddly familiar. It was girl, with long, tangled black hair and tired pale eyes. The girl was wearing very short shorts and what was basically a bra, smoking a cigarette, and propositioning an old man. Trying to think why she would look familiar, Naruto didn't know very many hookers, it hit him. Stopping, Naruto turned Sakura towards him and crossed his arms.

"That's Hinata." It was more of a statement than a question, and both heard the accusing undertone.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Did you not think I wasn't going to tell Sasuke about someone hitting on our blond? Besides, it's her fault. She shouldn't have told me her full name." Sakura glanced over to where that bitch was, grinning a wolfish grin when she saw the disgust that passed over the girl's face before she took the horny old man's money and lead him further in the alley.

Naruto sighed and Sakura knew that she wasn't in trouble. It was Naruto's 'I-don't-know-why-I-put-up-with-you-guys-but-I-do- because-I-love-you' sigh. Giggling, Sakura leaned up to kiss Naruto briefly before pulling him down so she could whisper in his ear. "How about we make it up to you?"

Pleased when she felt Naruto shiver and shakily nod, Sakura pulled away with a smirk. Again, they made their way down the sidewalk, hand in hand, and Sakura looked back at the alley where Hinata had disappeared.

'_No one messes with what's ours._'


End file.
